This Shared Instrument Grant Application is for funds to purchase a peptide sequencer for a core laboratory operated by the Eppley Institute for Research in Cancer and Allied Diseases for the University of Nebraska medical Center campus. This core laboratory already contains an oligonucleotide synthesizer and a peptide synthesizer, and it includes a full-time technician. The addition of the peptide sequencer would fill a major void in the research capabilities for the UNMC; all proteins must now be forwarded to Washington University or the University of Wisconsin for sequencing. We have identified the major user group in the application as well as the advisory group that will oversee the daily operation of this facility. The peptide sequencing capability will be extended to all investigators of the UNMC, and indeed to all researchers in the area, e.g., Lincoln, on a fee-for- service basis.